This invention relates to adapters for rotationally fixed connections for rotary tools, such as screw drivers, to rotary drive members, such as screw holders.
In automated connection of parts, for example screws, in motor vehicle construction, the problem may arise that a screw being driven by a special screw-connecting machine or robot is not positioned in exact alignment with a matching threaded hole. For example, the threaded hole, because of inaccurate fabrication, may not be located exactly in the intended place. If the threaded hole is not engaged exactly by the screw, this may cause error messages and interruptions of the screw driving operation. In addition, it is possible that parts may be damaged.
To avoid these problems, therefore, it has been proposed that special screw driving machines or robots be equipped with sensors to locate the threaded holes. Such devices add substantially to the cost of the equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,789 discloses a screwdriver in which a screw coupling part inside a housing can be tilted somewhat to compensate for misalignment of the screw out the hole. However, this conventional device causes an oblique tilting of the axis of screw rotation relative to the centerline of the threaded hole, which is disadvantageous. Furthermore, it requires considerable space and has a relatively complicated structure.